Immortal Innocents
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: Eight year old Sarah is obsessed with immortality. An immortal killed her family so she'd on a mission. Alone in the world she travels to find the answer to her problem instead she finds Czeslaw. The only immortal child left. He's lonely and trying to figure out what he's missing. Instead he finds Sarah. Will the two runaways find happiness or are they doomed to eternal loneliness?
1. Chapter 1 Loneliness and beginings

This is something that I've been wanting to write since I watched Baccano for the first time.

Sarah Candince was an ordinary five year old when her parents were turned immortal just so that the immortal who made them that way could 'eat' them. Sarah witnessed this by mistake, after that she became obsessed with immortality. She's looking for the immortal who killed her parents while cataloging all the others. The immortal isn't from the group on the ship or from the group in new york, Also Jacuzzi and Nice and the rest of their gang somehow stumbled onto their own batch of immortality just cause I loves them and it's like a long time after the story takes place. Clair/Vino is a little older looking then from the serious only a couple years tough, cause then Chane secretively gave him the elixir to make him immortal. And a lot of the gang Firo was joining during the series has been... Erm killed. You know the way and if not then you don't need to. The way immortals die. Let's just say there was a huge feeding frenzy amongst the lot and... Firo had to end it.

Thin old looking on is Keith, Young thin cute one Luck, Berga big muscle guy, if I don't erase this before I publish it's cause I couldn't tell the Gandor brothers apart simply cause they only say their names a few times in the series.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Sarah poured over her laptop looking at the old painting on her wall and the news articular in her lap while pouring over the second one on her laptop they were defiantly the same person. She shivered with excitement she loved it when she found one. This one was a tall rail, thin man, with a weaselly face. At six years old she had Cataloged almost four hundred and fifty six of them. She smiled to her self looking at the man in the picture he had short brown hair with eggplant purple eyes she would call him mister eggplant she'd given them all colors. The immortals couldn't hide from her. She would find them all and then she'd get her revenge.

* * *

Czeslaw Meyer stared out the window he wasn't happy. He was five hundred years old and alone. Sure he had Ennis, and Firo (who had each other), He had Isaac and Miria (who had each other), and all his other immortal companions, but he felt like the odd wheel. Recently Maiza had found his own love she was a tall and well built, she had light green eyes. She was plain but smart and sweet but tough too Rachel Czes had met her once after the flying pussyfoot. She still loved wearing green and the same or similar bandana as back then. Everyone seemed to have someone else and Czes felt lonely. He didn't really understand it, the desire to find someone to share his eternity with. Their didn't seem much point in wishing he would always be a child and love was pointless for someone who was never going to be older than ten.

"Hey Czes," Vino said he spoke softly but Czes still flinched and had to resist the urge to run from him. He looked at him angrily.

"Must you sneak up on me," Czes asked.

"I didn't sneak," Clair said. He was still very calm smiling his usually smile. "Anyway everyone is waiting for you down stairs." He said before turning to leave even the royal nut job had Chane. So she couldn't talk and she was as violent as he was, that just seemed to make him happier with her. Jacuzzi, and Nice who had joined them in later years, after the flying pussyfoot. Czes was the only one of them who didn't have a... what would you call it? A partner... Yeah that seemed appropriate. Czes stood looking out the window at the four kids playing outside the out of the way restaurant that Firo and Ennis had opened together after the um... incident (It was mentioned in the chapter notes). Firo and Ennis seemed very happy everyone seemed happy. The kids playing in the streets seemed happy. And that made Czes miserable it wasn't that he wanted everyone to be unhappy with him.

But still something had to be done...

* * *

Sarah opened yet another large volume. It was twice her size like it had been made for a giant. It had been three years since she'd begun her search for the immortals and she'd cataloged over a twelve hundred of them. Their couldn't be many more because she was finding them less often. But that was a good thing she could focus on other matters such as the formula for the elixir of immortality (or whatever it was that created them) it's effects, how it work, and other things she was reading this book for just such answers.

"Sarah," her Aunt Amelia called through the door. "dinner," she finished she sounded sad, worried, tired. Sarah felt a little guilty for making her worry. She'd been so kind to her. And so understanding.

"In a minute," Sarah called standing up in the piles of papers, news letters and other various research material. Scattering a few as they fell off her lap. She walks to the door and opens it with a smile their in front of her was her aunt Amelia and Mr. Crimson (cover name: Alan Jerfers real name: unknown). Sarah froze for a moment. He worked a psychologist but during world war II he'd worked in an interment camp as a 'doctor' and he was the immortal that had killed her parents. Sarah felt sick. She felt her face turn out an innocent expression without even being told as easily as her heart beat. Aunt Amelia was still smiling sweetly. Mr. Crimson looked as if nothing was wrong. So Sarah played the sweet little girl she was supposed to be. She'd learned quickly that no one believed the immortal story. No one except immortals themselves and so she'd learned to hide her research from her only remaining family member Amelia.

* * *

Yay one 1,042 words.

* * *

The three sat at the table together eating the delicious dinner aunt Amelia had made. At least Sarah assumed it was delicious she barely touched her food. She was too busy looking at the pare. Amelia had introduced him as her male companion whatever that was. Sarah wanted to scream but she didn't want to risk him hurting aunt Amelia because of something she'd done she was going to have to fend out for herself. Aunt Amelia and the man who killed Sarah parents were sitting there hand in hand. Sarah wanted to kill him him or at least hurt him since she didn't have the power to kill him, he was still immortal.

"Um..." Sarah began ready to excuse herself. Their was only one thing that would make her feel better. "May I be excused Sarah asked. She hadn't eaten much of the food she'd been given and what she'd put in her mouth tasted funny because of her emotions. But she didn't want to hurt her aunt's feeling or worry her, or give Mr. Crimson the satisfaction of knowing he wrecked her appetite, so she'd been hiding her food in her napkin. Upon seeing her empty plate she nodded.

"Yes you may, but wouldn't you like desert." Her aunt asked.

"No thanks I'm tired." Sarah said fake yawning.

"Alright," Her aunt said smiling and for some reason the smile seemed fake, maybe Sarah was tired after all she smiled back. "Good night," Amelia said. Sarah left the table walking out of the kitchen, she called out her own good night, into the hall and headed off to her bedroom that also served as her immortal research center. She sat down next to the book turning through the pages. She turned on her laptop tuned it in to the immortal files on the third drive she typed in the password that unlocked young Mr. Taupe. An image of a ten year old boy. He had dark brown hair and drown eyes. Samuel Caide or...

Czeslaw Meyer.

Looking at the young immortals face always made Sarah feel better like she was safe maybe she didn't know why.

* * *

Sarah had spent a couple hours copying the pages of the book and a few others she planned on selling them once that was done copying them. She was almost done with the last of the big books that she'd received. They would all soon be in her computer and with out the other manuscripts and ancient text down loaded on her laptop on the files and the extra storage devices. She was finishing the last page of the book she was working through when she heard them just outside her door. They were talking quietly secretively.

"Did you give it to her," whispered Mr. Crimson.

"Yes she should be asleep," aunt Amelia whispered.

"How is she progressing," Mr. Crimson.

"Well I think," aunt Amelia whispered. "She will lock herself in her room and is constantly working on these papers. I believe she's located them all my love, but we should wait to be sure."

"Good," Mr. Crimson. "I think you are right."

"Does that mean that you will give me immortality." aunt Amelia asked.

"You will get your just reward." said Mr. Crimson.


	2. Chapter 2 Running

This chapter has a bit of **Mature** content. Such as blood letting. I love to go a little to into details in the murder scenes and there are a couple in this story. Anyway seriously graffic. **LOTS OF BLOOD.**

* * *

Amelia and Mr. Crimson slept in the same room. Mr. Crimson stayed for a week while waiting for Sarah to finish her research on immortals. School was starting in a few weeks and that meant that she had to clear out the excess materiel copying it onto her computer and what not. She, like all the other times school started since her parents murder, locked herself in her room to finish the work. Unlike the others she worked on an entirely new project as she finished it up.

On the seventh day Sarah finished up her room was now completely spotless. No more teetering stacks of papers and books. The room was empty of her research all of it down loaded onto her computer. She leaned over the laptop the keys tapping and the files hanging from the her neck. Someone knocked on the door.

She looked over at it and decided to implement her plan now. Taking her laptop she crept quietly over to her closet climbed up and into the vent shaft where she'd hidden her backpack. She unzipped her backpack put her laptop inside and pulled out a map of the house she studied it for a moment then began her journey. She then quietly began pushing her backpack and herself out toward the place where she knew the shafts slanted down allowing her to slide out of the house.

She was over the living room when Mr. Crimson caught onto her. She was able to see it as she peered out of one of the vents. Aunt Amelia was standing on the opposite side of the room looking crestfallen. Sarah almost had second thoughts, but that's when Mr. Crimson came into view. Aunt Amelia looked up at him as he came toward her. He had a menacing air and was right in front of Amelia before either she or Sarah could blink. Mr. Crimson grabbed her throat clutching it tightly. Aunt Amelia choked, gripping at his elbow trying to pry him off them the pulled at the fingers gripping her throat.

"What's the... matter?" she managed to choke out.

"Where is she?" Mr. Crimson asked.

"In... her room," her voice crack on the word room.

"No she's not," Mr. Crimson growled.

"I don't know where she is then." Amelia gasped and choked out each word as if it were true torture.

"I don't believe you," Mr. Crimson growled.

"She must have heard us talking or remembered you from her parents murder," aunt Amelia fought to keep her air ways open. Sarah held her mouth in horror she felt her eyes pull wide open. As Mr. Crimson nodded he loosened his grip slightly still holding her firm.

"Yes," he said softly deathly quiet. "I hadn't thought about that." He nodded to himself.

Then he turned back to aunt Amelia. He lifted her by her throat. "I suppose that means I no longer need you." He tightened his grip, and he was choking her. She made choking gagging noised kicking the air. Mr. Crimson moved her to the wall opposite of Sarah and Sarah watched as he aunt's eyes rolled back in her head saliva poured from her open mouth. Then it seemed that her throat opened up. Bright red blood spilled out over 's hand pattering to the floor a tiny bit splashed the wall behind her, aunt Amelia was still twitching when let her fall to the floor She lay on the floor twitching eyes rolled back into her head. Sarah wanted to scream to cut Mr. Crimson into pieces, as she watched her last family member die on the floor.

Sarah shook her head tears falling down her face in waterfalls she crept through the shafts till she was outside the house and then she was running her backpack slung over her shoulder. She was still crying when the sun finally came up.

* * *

Czes suck his head around the corner. He made sure the cost was clear of Isaac, Miria, Ennis or Firo. When he was sure he stepped out of his room and into the hall before heading down stairs with his backpack. He snuck out of the house, and into the cold night air he wasn't sure what he'd find but he knew what he was looking for...

Someone like him.


	3. Chapter 3 A meeting of fates

Read & review. Thanks for following this story this far.

* * *

Sarah whimpered in the cold night air. Not sure what to do. She hadn't thought to bring a coat or any money. She hadn't realized she'd be going for good, She thought she would return home eventually. She was hiding in a small alcove in the train station she could see everyone, but they couldn't see her. She'd watched several trains fly by picking up passengers and dropping them off. She was hungry, and unsure as to what she was supposed to do now.

Sarah watched through tired eyes sure it was only a matter of time before Mr. Crimson found her. That's when she saw him young Mr. Taupe. He was only a few yards away, no one else paid him any mind. He was sneaking aboard the train looking around subtly. He was only turned in her direction for a moment but she'd memorized the face. She didn't know why but she stood up, hefted her back pack over her shoulders and she was following the child immortals lead...

She snuck aboard the train that resembled the famous flying Pussy foot. She was cowering snuck through the train to find a good hiding spot, to wait for the train to start moving.

* * *

Csezlaw Meyer was hiding in one of the trains baggage cars even with all the modern technology there were still people who wanted to try an old-fashioned train ride. This train was built just for that purpose to create the feeling of those days. Cheslaw took advantage of that, it was easier sneaking aboard them and slipping across the country. He'd been taking several to reach this point.

The train started moving and he slipped away to join the other passengers not as worried about being caught. He was wondering through on of the cars looking for a place to sit when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see what it was. There was a small girl holding his sleeve in her hands. She was a head shorter than him. Her hair was shoulder length and a golden blond color her side bangs were pulled away from her face and tied back in a white ribbon while the rest fell down. Her eyes were almost just as gold. Her skin was dark peach the bridge of her nose and her cheeks were sprinkled with light gold freckles. She had a gentle smile on her face. She was wearing a white dress with small ribbons on it.

"Um- Yes..." Czeslaw asked the girl.

"I'm Sarah," She answered softly. "Lets sit together." She said and then she was pulling him toward one of the compartments it was empty. They slipped inside and were sitting across from each other. The girl named Sarah was smiling at him and he was feeling uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you, Czeslaw Meyer." Czeslaw looked up in surprise.

"I don't think I introduced myself." Czeslaw said nervously.

"I don't believe you have either," the girl said surprised. "But that's okay I already know you anyway." She said beginning to swing her legs. "Your Czeslaw Meyer. You were born in the 17th century. You were around ten years old when you became immortal. You never knew your parents, a man named Fermet or something took care of you for a while. He's the one who convinced you to become immortal. You took a trip on the Avis something or other and you and the other passengers besides Silvia, who stopped a few years later, never aged since. You traveled alone after Fermet disappeared, Later you were taken in by Ennis who claims to be your sister she married Firo Prochainezon fifty years later and you've been a family ever since also Isaac Dian, Miria Harvent and Maiza Avaro are also sometimes your parents and an uncle. You are also the only Immortal child in the world."

"Wait... what?" Czes said looking at the girl in surprise. She was kicking her legs out in a cheery motion making her dress whirl out.

"Huh?"Sarah asked suddenly confused by his question. "What is it that you mean? Did I miss something." Sarah said, her index finger pressed to her chin thoughtfully.

"One how do you know all all this? And Two what do you mean I'm the only immortal child." Czeslaw asked in frustration of the girl. She looked surprised.

"You didn't know. I guess I always thought that you guys just knew." Sarah said softly. "I know because I researched it, it was a great deal of trouble you know. As for you being the only one well that's the truth your the only immortal child." She said smiling. "Isn't that interesting." But Czeslaw wasn't listening. He had slumped back into his seat. No there was no one like him, there were no other immortal children, he was the only one.

He was the only one.

* * *

Sarah looked at the immortal boy who'd she'd been watching since the day her parents had been murdered. He'd been the first one she'd tracked down and through him she'd found the others. It seemed to her fate that the first person she'd met on her way to find the immortals she'd worked so hard to find and protect was the one that had made her realize they weren't all bad. Now she wasn't so sure he looked so sad. So very, very sad.

"Are you alright," she asked in a soft voice.

* * *

Czeslaw shook his head. This girl couldn't be right she was just a mortal girl she couldn't... Just know this stuff.

"Where did you learn all that?" he asked calculating her answer. She looked confused so he decided to elaborate. "The stuff about me." He said calmly. "Where'd you learn it and how much do you know?"

"I researched it," Sarah answered. "I know all kinds of stuff. I know that Firo was a member of a mafia group, the same one his father worked in I think, I can't really recall which group. He was a member of the group until recently when most of the members also immortals disappeared. I know that Ennis was a huma-culy, humoculos humidus um..." She stumbled over that word not sure how to say it she was saying it barely loud enough that Czeslay knew she didn't know the word well. But Czeslaw didn't need her to say it right to know what she meant or to know that she knew what it meant. "Of an immortal named Szilard. That means she was made from his genes. He wasn't a nice person and he killed lots of other immortals and others to get hold of the information in there heads. I don't really know how it works but I know that most call it 'eating'." She furrowed her thin eyebrows and made a sick kind of face. The idea obviously bothered her."Um, there's a um..." Sarah shifted in her seat uncomfortably, the light catching her golden hair and shine brightly. "Spirit, and they um give the first batch of this immortality juice. But then the..." Another uncomfortable shift. "Spirit, tells the person who called him how to make it.

If my guess is correct then..." Another uncomfortable shift. "he's made some sort of deal to stay in human form or something. Um... lets see what else. Um... the last batch of immortals to be turned by the..." that uncomfortable shift again "spirit were you and the other aboard the Avis something. The next batch the one with Firo was turned by accident. Um... Szilard killed Gretto Maiza's brother." The girl went over the events of Czeslaws immortal life like it was from some history book. She didn't mention the 'spirit' again and she didn't shift uncomfortably again, in fact she didn't show any signs of discomfort at all. She went over the events of 1930 and 1931 with a lot of zeal apparently they were some of her favorite events in his life. She seemed to like the part about Szilard dying by Firo's hand though she wasn't sure how it worked she seemed to enjoy the destruction of "Such and evil man," as she'd put it. Sarah finished her recount of the story of the immortal child with a flourish. She'd kicked her feet the entire recount flourishing her white dress. Czeslaw Meyer looked at her with shocked interest she'd gotten everything fairly accurate. She smiled back at him. She seemed to be in a good mood. She didn't seem to care that he was so much older than she was or that she was in the presents of an ex-criminal or any of the other things that should have bothered her. she smiled at Czeslaw as if she had met an old friend instead of a complete stranger.

* * *

Sarah smiled at the immortal boy in front of her. She almost couldn't believe that he was right in front of her sitting in the same traincar as she was the same whatever this room thing was called... box? She was looking out the window thinking what good fortune she had. She was sitting across from Czeslaw Meyer and speeding away from Mr. Crimson. She was father away from him now than she ever would have been if she hadn't seen Czeslaw in the train station. Then something suddenly hit her.

"Won't they check for tickets?" She looked at him in fear. The immortal boy looked at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you didn't get a ticket," he asked. He hit the back of his head against the seat when he saw the girl shake her head rapidly. Just then they heard the shout.

* * *

"Tickets!" They both looked at the door in horror. Than Czeslaw in an instant took the girls arm. At the door he made sure no one was looking than bolted for the back of the train. He didn't know why he helped her, later he convinced himself that it was all about the information she had. But at the time all he could think about was getting to the baggage car without being seen. He couldn't let her get caught.

In the baggage car the two crouched together, in the cool, dark place boxes and other luggage towered in around them. They were crouched together between a wall of boxes and an actual wall. The two looked at each other in fear. They sat quietly in the dim light, there almost wasn't any.

"Why'd you pick a passenger train?" Sarah asked. "Don't you have experience with this kind of stuff."

"I don't really know," the immortal answered. "I just picked this train at random."

"Oh," Sarah said softly and they lapsed back into silence.

The sun scrapes through the metal door. The two small figures asleep leaning together in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4 Boxes of death

**It took me so long so it's a bit short.**

* * *

Czeslaw was the first to wake up. When he heard the noses from the cars up ahead. He sat up Sarah was still leaning against his shoulder.

"Hey wake up," he said shaking her. She mumbled in her sleep, she sat up slowly rubbing one of her eyes. Then something loud and very gun like went off in the cars up ahead. The pair flinched. Sarah grabbed hold of Czeslaw's hand. Czes noticed that her hands were really warm and the skin was soft.

"What's happening?" she squeaked. Czeslaw looked at her and for some reason he didn't find her annoying, he still rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," he said as gruffly as a child's voice can get. "Let's go check it out!" then they were creeping through the dark, baggage car. Forward toward the front of the car and the passengers seating. Sarah stayed close to Czeslaw, when the reached the place were the first baggage car and the last passenger car met the two opened the door to look out on the passing world. Sarah clenched Czeslaw's shoulder. The two looked over the link between the two cars. It was thick enough to hold the two cars together and hold the weight of the ones behind it, it held the cars close enough together, but in Sarah's mind it was a tiny little rod over a mile of empty air and a very painful drop. Thick wires were connecting the two links together. And the ground moved at an incredible pace under their feet much faster than last night.

"Czeslaw is it supposed to be moving that fast." Sarah asked clinging.

"Nope," Czeslaw shrugged. "Hurry up, or I'll leave you." He said slipping over the thin rod with the expert movements of a young ninja.

"Wait," Sarah shrieked over the nose of the wind and grinding as she made her way over holding the link with both hands. Czeslaw waited for her on the other side. He really wasn't sure why he didn't just leave her or push her off the train. The image of her falling made him shudder unsure why, he decided to keep her close. He could always get rid of her later. He turned to the first passenger car door slowly opened it and peeked in around the door. "What's going on?" Sarah asked. At first Czeslaw wasn't sure till he saw the blood and the hand. He slipped into the car taking Sarah's hand and pulling her to the side.

"Stay here," he said. Then walked forward up to the hand.

"What's that?" Sarah asked. "Is that a hand?" Sarah was shaking in the corner. Czeslaw couldn't help but shake his head and mouth the words no. He didn't need her screaming.

"It's nothing stay quiet," he said sharply. It was a hand, a woman's hand, the woman was dark skinned. Her eyes were pulled open wide in shocked horror. Her hair and tie-dye dress was painted red. She was lying in a pool of it. There were three other passengers in the box all in the same condition, eyes as cold and dead as glass. Czeslaw pushed the hand into the box as subtly as he could. Then he shut the door and moved to the other boxes. They were the same different people all in various posses of death, blood covering the floor. None of the others were open, Czeslaw closed the doors and went back to Sarah. She was looking at him in fear. She may not no what was going on but she knew it was to quiet.

"Where are the other passengers?" she asked.

"Donno," Czeslaw said taking her hand roughly and pulling her forward. He watched her to make sure she didn't look into the any of the boxes.


	5. Chapter 5 Detch the train

**Sorry it took so long I'm working on my own story and was pretty busy. I mean I still read some other fanfictions, but I was saving my writing skills for my own novel for a while.**

**This chapter they will ditch the train.**

* * *

They were halfway through the cars when they heard the new rounds of shot. Czeslaw froze, Sarah grabbed hold of his shoulder with her free hand Czeslaw still held her other arm. Czeslaw wished the sound was unfamiliar he'd been shot plenty of times. Of course being immortal kept him alive, but being shot hurt a lot. Sarah may not have been familiar with the sound but she still whimpered. Czeslaw felt her grip tighten on his hand. Her hands were really soft, all except the tipps of her fingers which seemed a little rough. But her hand was mostly soft, even though her grip was tight it was gentle, and the small hand that was pressed into one of his was so warm it seemed imposible.

There was another gun shot this one was rapid like a machine gun. Czeslaw looked back at her. Her soft gold eyes were wide with fear, yet set with determination. She was shaking, it was a tiny, controlled, constant movement, like she was pressing it inward. She noticed him looking at her and she smiled, a tight frightened smile. Her eyes looked ao determined that Czeslaw found himself move down to her hand and hold it to comfort her. Her steady grip made him realize he'd been shaking. He hated guns, but he hadn't realized he'd been shaking. He turned back to the front again. Afraid to let this smaller girl see what he knew they'd find.

They must have started in the back and went forward from there. It was plausible that they could just duck back into the cargo car and hide it out. Czeslaw wasn't sure. He took the smaller girls hand and dragged her along behind him.

* * *

Sarah was terrified she didn't want to go any farther yet she knew she had to. Plus the immortal boy was pulling her forward. He was shaking, he'd tried to steady his grip when he'd taken her hand but he was still shaking, but he was still moving forward and he was older than she was.

* * *

The pair was walking toward the front of the car when they heard it. It was the sound of grinding wheels and breaking metal. The two looked at each other with fear. Czeslaw was the first to act still holding Sarah's hand he ran forward pulling him after her and then climbing out of the car standing of the link between the two cars Czeslaw released her hand only long enough to look over the side to see what was happening nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Then he saw the front part of the train turn and slowly he realized that the one they were in was not attached to the front anymore.


	6. Chapter 6 short and not so sweet

**Sorry it took so long I'm working on my own story and was pretty busy. I mean I still read some other fanfictions, but I was saving my writing skills for my own novel for a while.**

**This chapter I will ask for more reveiws and give teasers.**

* * *

the man that Sarah knows as Mr. Crimson smiles at the men in front of him. He was paying them to find the eight year old before she hurt herself.

* * *

Czeslaw stares down the barrel of the gun pointed between his eyes.


End file.
